MOZAIK
by Kusanagi Yakumo - OFF
Summary: Naruto dikesalkan oleh Sasuke. Tiga masa lalu pun berputar kembali. SasuNaru...


**MOZAIK**

**Disclaimer:**

- Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

- Black Lagoon: Hiroe Rei

**Rated**: T

**Warning:** OOC, AU, TYPO(s), Shounen-Ai

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Rooftop_ Seirin _Academy_...

12.35 pm...

Jam istirahat siang...

"Ada sebuah _Urban Legend_ yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo _City_ ini, mengenai sebuah situs aneh yang dapat diakses hanya pada saat tengah malam setelah kau memenuhi persyaratan utamanya. Yaitu, kau harus berada di dalam ruang gelap tertutup seorang diri. Jika telah berhasil masuk ke dalam alamat URL situs tersebut, yang akan kau lihat pertama kali adalah gambar sebuah cermin. Tunggulah selama empat detik, Dia akan memperlihatkan sosoknya padamu melalui cermin itu. Dan dari sanalah, pengalaman mengerikan pun akan dimulai..." Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lebar.

"A-Apa cerita tadi benar-benar nyata, Naruto?" tanya Rock Lee yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Kau masih mudah sekali percaya cerita seperti itu, Lee..." gumam Sasuke yang sejak tadi mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan ekspresi datar, "Pastinya, akhir dari cerita tersebut adalah Sang Pengakses situs yang tewas mengenaskan. Benar, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Naruto yang tampak cemberut, "Jika dipikirkan dengan logika, ada hal yang tidak masuk akal. Kalau setiap yang mengakses situs tersebut mati, berarti tidak ada yang dapat menceritakannya. Karena tidak ada yang menceritakannya, sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang mengetahuinya. Dengan kata lain, cerita Si _Dobe_ tadi hanyalah cerita palsu bikinan orang jail dengan tujuan menakut-nakuti," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Sedangkan Naruto semakin kesal karena selain 'menghancurkan' kesan seram cerita miliknya, ia juga disebut _Dobe_.

"Sudah puas, _Teme_...? Kau ini selalu sukses merusak _mood_ milikku! Tiga hari yang lalu juga begitu! Kau merusak tab kesayanganku!" protes Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuk kanannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

_"Sasuke! Coba kau lihat ini...!" Naruto memperlihatkan layar tab miliknya, "Sword Cutlass! Kaliber: 9 mm x 19! Panjang: 256 mm! Dibuat oleh Berreta dari Italia! Bahkan ada lambang tengkoraknya segala, Sasuke!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat menggebu-gebu ketika menjelaskan tipe senjata yang dipakai oleh salah satu karakter cewek kesukaannya dalam anime Black Lagoon bernama Revy._

_"..." Sasuke hanya diam membisu._

_Halaman web pada layar tab pun berganti, "GYAAAAAA! Yang ini lebih keren lagi, Sasuke! WZ 63! Sub machine gun buatan Polandia! Grip serta stock-nya bisa dilipat! Revy-chan saat bertarung pakai senjata ini benar-benar terlihat kereeeennnnn!" Naruto dengan antusias memperlihatkan gambar seorang cewek seksi bertato dalam pose cool._

_"..." Sasuke masih membisu._

_Naruto merasa sedikit aneh, "Err... Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke...?" sepasang iris hitam melirik sinis "Ah...! Aku tahu! Kau kan lebih menyukai tipe maid. Bagaimana dengan yang ini...?" gambar yang memperlihatkan seorang maid berkacamata memegang senjata api dengan sorot mata tajam bak serigala, terpampang pada layar tab 7 inch milik Naruto, "SPAS 12! Kaliber: 12 gauge! Panjang: 1070 mm! Shotgun untuk militer buatan Luigi Franki dari Italia! Kau tahu, sosok Roberta-chan terlihat sangat hebaaaaatttt dengan senjata ini! Apalagi, dia meng-klamufasekan senjata tersebut dalam bentuk payung yang bahan pelapisnya terbuat dari Kevlar sehingga bisa digunakan sebagai tameng untuk menangkis peluru! Roberta-chan benar-benar..."_

_"Cukup, Dobe!" seru Sasuke yang terlihat kesal, "Berhentilah membicarakan Revy-chan! Roberta-chan!"_

_"Kau ini tidak bisa melihat orang senang, Teme!"_

_"Aku bosan mendengarnya!"_

_"Aku juga lagi bosan! Makanya, aku lihat mereka berdua!" Naruto terkejut sewaktu Sasuke merebut tab pada genggaman kedua tangannya, "Eh...?! Mau kau apakan tab-ku?! Kembalikan, Teme! Kubilang kembali-"_

_**PRAK!**_

_Naruto cengo melihat tab miliknya yang sukses melakukan ciuman mesra dengan lantai._

_**"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TA- MMMPHHHH!"**__ remaja berambut pirang meronta saat telapak tangan kanan Sasuke membungkam mulutnya._

_"Kalau kau bosan, aku yang akan menghilangkan kebosananmu itu!" detik selanjutnya, dunia Naruto pun segera beralih ke surga penuh desahan, erangan, cakaran, serta keringat akibat perbuatan nista Sang Uchiha Bungsu._

**Flashback Off**

"Bukan saja merusak Mad-Hatter tersayang! Kau juga membuatku sakit pinggang!"

"Memangnya Sasuke melakukan apa padamu, Naruto?" tanya Lee dengan tatapan polos.

"Aku menerapkan beberapa gaya gulat yang pernah kutonton bersama Itachi. Terutama gaya _German Suplex_ yang menjadi favoritku," Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Favorit kepalamu! Gaya itu nyaris mematahkan leherku, _Teme_! Kau juga sudah membuatku masuk angin keesokan harinya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

_"Sasuke, aku sudah boleh bergerak belum?"_

_"Sebentar lagi."_

_"Leherku rasanya pegal..."_

_"Tahanlah, Dobe. Sedikit lagi lukisannya selesai."_

_"Sejak kapan kau jadi punya hobby melukis seperti Sai, sih?"_

_"Sejak aku melihat sebuah keindahan tak berdosa."_

_Naruto hanya menautkan kedua alisnya, "... Aku tidak mengerti."_

_"Kau tidak perlu mengerti."_

_Hening..._

_"Sasuke, sudah belum?"_

_"Sedikit lagi," balas Sasuke sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto yang kini berpose layaknya patung Aristoteles yang sedang berpikir._

_"Rasanya aku kedinginan sudah selama dua jam toples seperti ini..."_

_"Tahanlah sebentar lagi, Dobe. Kalau kau kedinginan, biar aku yang nanti akan membuatmu hangat."_

_"Benar juga..."_

_Satu detik._

_Dua detik._

_**Mohon tunggu. Otak Naruto sedang loading...**_

_"APAAAAAA?!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah merah padam._

**Flashback Off**

"Semenjak itu, aku demam semalaman!"

"Tapi, dua hari lalu, kau kelihatan sangat sehat, Naruto. Tidak seperti orang yang habis sakit," Lee menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata bulat sempurnanya.

"Itulah kelebihan Si _Dobe_ ini, Lee. Dia itu punya kemampuan bisa cepat sembuh dari penyakit maupun rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Karena hal itu juga, aku sangat, sangat, sangaaaaatttt senang menjahilinya," Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Kau... KAU MENYEBALKAN! AKU BENCI KAU, _TEME_!"

"Perkataanmu tidak meyakinkan, _Dobe_..."

"Heh?! Apanya yang tidak meyakinkan?!"

"Kemarin malam, kau menyusup masuk ke dalam rumahku hanya untuk memberikan ciuman ketika aku tertidur. Kalau kau membenciku, kau tidak akan mengambil resiko 'mengorbankan' Kyuubi untuk Itachi."

Naruto berkeringat dingin, "A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyuubi sudah menceritakan semuanya mengenai kau yang memohon padanya untuk membantumu."

_'DASAR KYUUBI BRENGSEK!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

_"Aku tidak mau! Berapa kalipun kau memohon, aku tetap tidak mau!"_

_"Ayolah, Kyuu... Hanya kau yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Si Kuncir itu. Aku sudah mendapatkan denah Kediaman Uchiha dari Kiba. Sekarang di sana hanya ada Sasuke beserta Kakaknya. Aku sangat ingin melihat wajah Sasuke saat tertidur. Aku juga ingin memberikan ciuman selamat tidur kepadanya," Naruto memasang tatapan memelas, berharap sahabat dekatnya yang bernama asli Kurama itu akan tergerak sedikit._

_"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saja sewaktu ada di sekolah?! Jangan berpikir kalau tatapan memelasmu itu akan berpengaruh kepadaku!" reaksi Kyuubi sukses membuat Naruto berdecih sebal._

_"Sasuke tidak pernah tidur ketika di sekolah! Kalau tidak pernah tidur, aku tidak bisa memberikan ciuman selamat tidur kepadanya!" protes Naruto._

_"Kalau gitu, berikan saja obat tidur dalam makanan atau minumannya, beres 'kan? Atau pukul saja bagian tengkuknya hingga dia pingsan. Ada 1001 cara untukmu melihat wajah tidur serta memberikan ci-ci-ciuman selamat tidur kepadanya!" Kyuubi agak tergagap pada kata 'ciuman' karena kata itu mengingatkannya akan kejadian buruk yang membuatnya harus sikat gigi selama berjam-jam dan mencuci mulutnya sampai bekas dari laki-laki itu menghilang._

_"Aku tidak mau! Soalnya, wajah tidur yang dihasilkan pasti terlihat tidak natural! Aku ingin melihat wajah Sasuke yang tidur secara natural! Kumohon! Bantulah aku kali ini, Kyuu! Akan kuberikan DVD film gore super sadis tanpa sensor dan tidak dijual secara umum bahkan blom diputar di media audio-visual manapun jika kau mau membantuku!" kini Naruto memasang tatapan memelas level empat. Pandangannya berkaca-kaca, "Onii-chan, kumohon..." pinta Naruto yang akhirnya mengeluarkan kartu As-nya._

_"O-Onii... Chan...?" tubuh Kyuubi sedikit gemetar ketika mendengar panggilan yang merupakan salah satu fetish favoritnya. Selain fetish terhadap darah maupun film-film super sadis, Kyuubi juga memiliki fetish terhadap panggilan 'Onii-chan'. Namun, fetish yang satu ini hanya bisa bekerja jika yang mengucapkannya adalah seseorang yang memiliki wajah imut._

_"Onii-chan... Kumohon, bantu aku..." Naruto memohon lagi. Tapi di dalam hatinya ia membatin puas, __**'Kekekekekek! Kau pasti tidak tahan dengan pesonaku yang satu ini, Kyuu! Tidak sia-sia aku mendapatkan julukan Baby Face! Nyaha! NYAHAHAHAHA!'**_

_"Onii-chan..." Naruto memanggil kembali Kyuubi dengan nada suara yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa HNNNGGGHHHH!_

_"Uh... AAAAAAA! Baiklah! Baiklahhhhh! Aku akan membantumu, Naruto! Tapi, cuma kali ini doang! Dan jangan lupa janjimu tentang film gore itu!" Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Kyuubi tersenyum 'manis'._

_"Siiippppp..."_

**Flashback Off**

"Kyuubi menceritakannya dengan sangat bernafsu. Waktu kutanya alasan kenapa dia mau memberikan informasi secara sukarela, katanya itu semua demi balas dendam atas penderitaannya semalam. Pantas saja Itachi wajahnya tampak berseri-seri tadi pagi. Dia pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Si Kyuubi," Sasuke bergumam sambil memasang pose berpikir ala Shinichi Kudo. Sedangkan Lee kini terlihat sibuk dengan PSP jadul 2000 PB miliknya. Kedua mata bulat sempurna itu menatap serius layar PSP yang memperlihatkan adegan tarung antara Genesis Rhapsodos melawan Zack Fair.

Naruto tidak dapat membalas perkataan Sasuke. Hanya bunyi kecepatan kedua tangan Lee yang menekan tombol-tombol PSP serta menggerakkan analog saja yang terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, _Dobe_? Tidak perlu malu seperti itu," Sasuke menyeringai sangat lebar.

"... Sek...! BRENGSEK KAU, KYUUBI!" Naruto berlari cepat meninggalkan area _rooftop_ menyisakan Sasuke dan Lee berdua saja di sana.

Lee mem-_pause_ _game_-nya sejenak, "Kenapa kau berbohong padanya, Sasuke? Setahuku, Kyuubi bukan tipe yang akan membocorkan informasi semudah itu. Apalagi informasi yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto. Bahkan dia rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut."

"Karena itu, aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka dengan keakraban mereka," balas Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri, "Sebaiknya, aku mengejar Si _Dobe_. Dia pasti sedang berlari ke sana-sini untuk menemukan Kyuubi. Padahal, hari ini kan Si Rubah itu tidak masuk karena ingin menghindar dari Itachi."

"Kalau bukan Kyuubi yang mengatakannya, lalu dari siapa kau mengetahuinya? Apa dari Kakakmu?"

"Rahasia..." Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya, _'Dari mana aku tahu? Tentu saja dari alat penyadap yang aku pasang pada liontin kalung yang tidak pernah lepas dari tubuhnya. Liontin yang aku berikan pada saat hari ulangtahunnya..._' batin Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan senyuman ala Sebastian Michaelis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**A/N: **Pendek, ya? Ahahahaha! XD / #PLAK! / Akhir-akhir ini gak kuat ngetik fic panjang-panjang. Ide di dalam otakku masih macet DX

_Gomen_, klo fic-nya gak bagus =,=" Aku mengalami kesulitan merangkai kalimat. Kayaknya gara-gara akibat udah lama gak ngetik fic DX Jadi canggung lagi -_-"

Klo ada kesalahan dalam pengetikkan kasih tau aja. Nti aku edit XD

Btw, mengenai Black Lagoon, satu kalimat yang terlintas di otakku pas liat _manga_ ama _anime_-nya adalah kecantikan serta keseksian yang sadis sekaligus keren! *O* Karakter-karakter ceweknya bener-bener sangat UGH! Yg plg menarik adalah karakter bernama Revy dan Roberta XD

Sekian curcol gaje-nya.

_Jaa Ne_...


End file.
